Dragon Bomb
"Augh! Die!"said Vegeta. "Never I will win."said Broly. "Yes you will"said Shenron swelling up. "No I won't."said Broly blasting Shenron. Shenron blew up taking Broly with him. The End "Dig in."said Chi-Chi placing a huge plater on the table. "All right!"said Goku. "Yummy!"said Goten. "Thanks, mom."said Gohan and Goten. The rest of dinner the saiyans ate like stavred animals. "Thanks, Chi-Chi, that was delicious."said Goku. "Thanks, mom."said Gohan and Goten. Chi-Chi sat there staring at the pile of dishes not knowing how many dishes three saiyans could cause. The End "You're a dweeb."said Videl. "No I am the Great Saiya..."said Gohan being cut off by Videl. "Ah ha! I knew it was you, Gohan."said Videl pullng off Gohan's helmat. "No, I just look like Gohan."said Gohan. "How do you know who he is, or what he looks like?"asked Videl. "You win. I am Gohan."said Gohan. The End "Earth woman, make me bacon."said Vegeta. "Make it yourself."said Bulma. "You will not disrespect me."said Vegeta. "Yes I will. I just did."said Bulma about to laugh. "Augh!"screamed Vegeta about to blow up the kitchen. "Calm down. Man, you're such a kid."said Bulma. The End "Frieza! I will stop you this time for sure."said Goku. "My, my, you've gotten here much faster then expected"said Frieza. "Son, who is this fool?"asked King Cold. "He is the Super Saiyan that we came here to kill, father."said Frieza. "Haaaaa!!!!"Goku started to scream his hair turning gold, and his eyes turning blue-green. "No. Not again."said Frieza backing away. King Cold looked at his son backing away. "Now, Frieza, you ready to face your doom this time for sure."said Goku. "Never!"screamed Frieza firing a Death Beam at Goku. "That didn't work on Namek, and it won't work here."said Goku."This is the end for you two. KAME...HAME...HA!!!!!" THe Kamehameha hit Frieza and his father killing them both. The End "Hey look a full moon."said Goku. "Um...Goku please don't look at it."said Bulma. "Wh...y?"asked Goku as his body started to beat, and he grew biger and hairier. "Auuuuuuugggggghhhhhhhh!!!!"screamed Bulma and the others. Goku started to smash everything around him. "Hiiiiiiiijah!"said a fat man jumping from somewhere. You could see Goku's tail on the ground along with unconcious Goku. The End "What? Saiyan, monkeys, are only suposed to transform into Great Apes."said Frieza. "Then you won't mind if I do this. KAME...HAME...HA!"screamed Goku firing a Kamehameha wave at Frieza. "No, Nooo!"screamed Frieza trying to hold back the Kamehameha. "No luck for you, Frieza."said Goku teleporting behind Frieza, while he's still holding off the Kamehameha, and pushing him into it. The End "When do I get to meet this guy?"asked Goku. "Guy?! You will adress him as the Grand Kai!"screamed King Kai. "Wow! He must be really strong if you're getting this worked up about it."said Goku as he accidently shoved King Kai over the Edge of Snake Way. "Goku! You idiot!"screamed King Kai as he fell. To Be Continued "What happened to me? Aw, that's right Goku pushed me over Snake Way."said King Kai as he tried to find an ogre. "Hey, you."said an Ogre. "Yes?"asked King Kai. "Who are you? I don't have you on the list."said the ogre. "I am King Kai. I was accidently pushed over the edge of Snake Way."said King Kai. "Okay follow me you probably want to get out of hell."said the ogre. King Kai followed him all the way to King Yemma. "Ah, King Kai, what are you doing here? Oh ya, you're dead and you fell into hell. Oh dear, this might take a while to make sure they don't put you in hell again. But you can wait seven years right?"asked King Yemma. "Seven years! Very well come get me when your done."replied King Kai. "Sure, where are you going?"asked King Yemma. "To take a seven year nap."said King Kai. The End "Hey, Goku, who's kid."asked Krillin. "What?!"said Krillin and Bulma. "Didn't think you had it in you, Goku."said Krillin. "Had what in me?"asked Goku. "Well you know. Never mind."said Krillin."Is he a fighter?" "I don't know Chi-Chi won't let me train him."said Goku. "Well let's see. Ka...me...ha...me.....HA!!!!!!!!"sreamed Krillin. Gohan looked up at the Kamehameha, and got so scared that he ended up firing a mouth blast so hard it knocked ebeyone one the island off and almost completly destroyed th Kame House. "Ya. He's a fighter."said Krillin holding his head. Everyone laughed exept Roshi because his house was destroyed. The End Vegeta went to the fridge. There was nothing in it. He got mad and blew it up. The End '' "Oh, dear Dende send me water."said a vilager on Earth. "Sure thing."said Dende snapping his fingers. A second later the vilager whole village was under water. "Woops!"said Dende. ''The End Vegeta was training in the gravity room when the power went out. "What's going on?"asked Vegeta. "The powers out."said Bulma. "Then I'll put it back."said Vegeta charging a blast. "Vegeta wait!"said Bulma as Vegeta blew a whole in the side of their house. The End "Eternal Dragon I summon you by your name, Shenron!"said Goten. "What is your wish?"asked Shenron. "To make whatever I want out of thin air."said Goten. "Very well."said Shenron as his eyes glowed red. "I will be on my way."and he disapppeared. The minute Goten was thinking of what to make when it came to him. A second later he had an ice-cream cone as big as a mountain with a million one scoops the size of mountains. he was so happy he ate it in one bite. He was so big he rolled all the way home from being so big. The End '' "Where is the Dragon Ball."said Frieza. "In the house."said the Nemakian. Freiza went into the house to find a huge statue of him with his head being sliced off. He blew it up in anger. "What was with the statue?"asked Friza. "It was carved many years ago to repreasent a great battle showdown."said the Nemakian. "So sorry for blowing it up then."said Frieza flying away. ''The End Gohan was studying when he saw a t rex standing out side of his house. He jumped back wards when he saw it. "What's wrong, Gohan?"asked Chi-Chi walking into his room and seeing the T-rex. Gohan jumped back up and ran to the window to get rid of the rex when sundenly it fell over. "What happened? I didn't even touch it."said Gohan confused. Then he saw Goten. "Mom! Can we cook it for dinner?"asked Goten. "Sure."said Chi-Chi waling out of the room to start the oven. Gohan just fell over unconcious. The End Category:Fan Fiction Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Alternate